PDKT! Di Taman
by Razen Kukang Unyu
Summary: Diusir Rin membuat Yuugo kesal. Dilarang pakai motor makin membuatnya jengkel. Namun, apa jadinya jika berkat itu bisa bertemu seseorang? PDKT! Series


_**Story:**_ **Razen** _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Kazuki Takahashi & Naohito Miyoshi.**

 _ **Rate: K**_

 _ **Genre: Humor, Friend-Ship.**_

 _ **Pair: Yuugo x Aster.**_

 _ **Warning: OOC, typo, some mistakes EYD, AU.**_

 _ **A/N:**_ **Maafkan saya yang telah membuat Yuugo jadi goblok begini.**

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **PDKT! Di Taman**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Duk!

Yuugo menendang kerikil, tak acuh nantinya akan jatuh di mana. Yuugo sedang kesal! Kesal sekali!

"Cih! Rin itu! Seenaknya saja mengusirku karena mau ngerumpi bareng Ruri!"

Yuugo mencak-mencak dengan suara keras. Untung di jalan yang dilaluinya sedang sepi. Jika tidak, mungkin sudah dari tadi dilihati orang-orang.

Kedua tangan Yuugo dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana, badan agak ditundukkan, muka sepet. Bete ceritanya.

"Sekarang aku harus ke mana coba?! Ikh!" Yuugo mengerang jengkel, serba salah sendiri dengan keadaannya. Bahkan sebenarnya ia jalan-jalan sore hari di luar karena terpaksa. Jika bukan karena Rin, Yuugo mager keluar tanpa motor kesayangannya.

Tak terasa, kaki-kaki Yuugo membawanya sampai ke taman kecil.

"Hm ...?" Yuugo menoleh. Taman, ya? Ia jarang ke taman. Terakhir kali, kalau tidak salah saat masih TK dengan Rin main perosotan dan kereta-keretaan dengan sepupu-sepupunya.

Tapi, tolong. Itu dulu, sewaktu masih kecil! Masa di mana Yuugo hanya tahu bermain dan bermain! Sekarang Yuugo sudah besar! Mana boleh main perosotan seperti anak ke—Hei, siapa itu?

Yuugo berkedip beberapa kali. Rasanya ia melihat seseorang di taman itu.

Rambut perak.

Mata dikucek. Yuugo coba melihat lagi.

Mata biru.

Kali ini kelereng _aquamarine_ Yuugo memicing.

Sedang duduk di ayunan sambil makan es tung-tung.

Rasanya pernah melihat, deh ... Kalau tak salah ...

Kata kunci, supermarket. Berbelanja.

"AAAH!"

Yuugo memukul telapak tangannya. Ia ingat!

Itu Aster! Tetangga sepupunya! Yang sempat Yuugo antar pulang dan akhirnya dia sendiri telat pulang dan dihadiahi jitakan maut oleh Serena dan omelan panjang Rin!

Yang bersangkutan kelihatannya tersentak dan menoleh ke arah Yuugo. Sepertinya suara Yuugo terlalu keras.

Air muka Yuugo berubah menjadi ceria. Cepat-cepat Yuugo berlari kecil nan riang gembira menghampiri Aster. Asyik~ ada teman mengobrol~ Eh, makanes tung-tung sendirian pula, curang, ih.

"Yoooo~! Aster! Kita ketemu lagi," sapa Yuugo dengan sangat ceria, mukanya terlihat bersinar-sinar.

Berbeda dengan raut wajah Aster yang tampak makin kelam. Tetapi sepertinya Yuugo sama sekali tak menyadarinya. Bahkan dengan santainya Yuugo duduk di ayunan di samping Aster.

"Huft!"

Yang satu berbunga-bunga, yang satu hitam kelam. Sungguh dua sisi yang berbeda.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini ...?" Aster melirik Yuugo malas, sesekali menjilati esnya.

Yuugo dengan semangat menjelaskan. "Oh, barusan aku diusir oleh temanku. Katanya aku cuma mengganggu. Mau keluar pakai motor, tapi kunci disita. Jadilah aku terdampar di sini. Untung ketemu Aster~"

Apanya yang untung?

Aster menghela napas, es tung-tungnya jadi tak terasa enak lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong Aster sendiri ngapain di sini?" tanya Yuugo balik.

"Frustasi nggak dinotis," jawab Aster jujur. Jujur sekali. Faktanya memang mengatakan demikian.

"Ha? Dinotis? Sama siapa?" Yuugo jadi makin kepo.

"Bukan urusanmu. Kepo banget," komentar Aster tega.

Yuugo pun tersinggung, mulutnya dikerucutkan. "Ih! Biarin, 'kan?! Aku penasaran! Aster sendiri siapa suruh bikin aku penasaran!"

"Nggak ada yang menyuruh ...," timpal Aster lelah.

"Bhuuu~!" Yuugo mengayunkan tempat duduknya. Berayun-ayun dengan wajah cemberut bak bebek.

Aster cuek saja. Bahkan sibuk mengelap tangannya yang kotor bekas es dengan tisu basah yang dibawanya.

"Aster nggak asyik, ih~" ledek Yuugo.

Serius, Aster jadi bingung sendiri dengan IQ Yuugo.

"Nee~ ngobrolin apa gituuuu~ bosan diam-diaman mul—"

Pegangan tak sengaja lepas. Yuugo tergelincir dari papan duduk ayunan.

"HUWAAA!"

Bruk!

Punggung bertemu tanah. Gedubrakannya cukup keras. Pasti sakit. Itu sakit, lho, Yuugo.

Aster mematung, matanya menerawang.

"Aduh ..." Yuugo mengaduh sakit dan bangkit sambil bertopang dengan tangan, duduk di tanah. Kepala bagian belakang dielus-elus. Mungkin sedikit terbentur.

"Ih! Ayunan sialan! Dendam apa, sih, kamu?!" Hardik Yuugo pada benda mati tak bersalah.

"Pff ...!"

"Eh?" Yuugo menoleh. Didapatinya Aster sedang sibuk menahan tawa.

"Pff—! B-buh ...!" Telapak tangan Aster menutup mulut, bahkan membuang muka. Tubuh bergetar menahan tawa.

Yuugo terbawa emosi. "Hei! Jangan tertawa!"

"Ahahahahaha! Goblok!" Ah, akhirnya dilepas juga. Mungkin memang aksi jatuh Yuugo dan yang dimaksud pun mengomel konyol pada benda mati terlihat sangat goblok sekali.

"Ei! Malah tertawa! Ini sakit, tahu! Dan aku tidak goblok! Ih!" Yuugo protes, tak terima ditertawakan.

Makin diprotes, makin liarlah suara tawa Aster.

Yuugo akhrnya menyerah. Benar-benar menyebalkan! Apes benar dia hari ini. Cih! Sialan!

"Ahaha ...! maaf, maaf. Pff ..., habisnya kau ini bego sekali ...!" Aster mati-matian menghentikan tawanya, sungguh perutnya masih terasa geli.

"Iya, deh. Aku memang bego ..."

Yuugo jelas merajuk. Bahkan hingga Aster berhenti tertawa sekali pun Yuugo masih tetap cemberut.

"Yuugo? Astaga. Mau sampai kapan cemberut begitu?"

"Huh!" Yuugo membuang muka. Pipinya digembungkan. Menyebalkan! Sungguh menyebalkan! Enak saja Aster tertawa seperti itu! Tak tahu kal—

"Maaf, deh. Kutraktir minum, gimana?"

"DENGAN SENANG HATI!"

Mata Yuugo bercahaya bling-bling.

Aster benar-benar yakin Yuugo ini goblok dan naif sekali. Emosinya mudah sekali berubah. Tadi mengaku kesal, tahu-tahu jadi gembira lagi.

Seperti anak-anak saja.

Aster berdiri, bangkit dari ayunan. Memberi isyarat agar Yuugo mengikutinya.

Dengan senang hati Yuugo mengikuti. Bahkan dengan riang gembira bersenandung menyanyikan lagu-lagu pop.

Aster tersenyum geli. Serius, meski mirip Yuuya, Yuugo ini lebih banyak bodohnya dan polos sekali.

Yah, meski tukang kepo. Lumayan membuat Aster terhibur,

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **xXx**_


End file.
